


when eternity becomes too long

by DejaEntendu



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DejaEntendu/pseuds/DejaEntendu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a peek into one of the many days of a pair of siblings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when eternity becomes too long

"Brother dear,"

 

Her voice is lilting, amiable even. So formal and well-pitched that it flowed cold and empty. Akio was no fool, not to his sister.

"Do you think Miss Utena really loves you?"

And he was the only one that knew. Anthy the Witch, the one that captured the Prince and took his soul, clutched it in her claws so that he was only a husk of a man wandering the Earth.

But those were just accusations.

"Brother?"

But only he knew. Of the fire flickering deep inside her deceptive frame, of a personality that no one knew, a determination that (should have) killed her what felt like millennia ago. She reaped what she sowed and he lived in search of his old self. 

He glanced up at her, already getting dressed, figure framed by the stars even though it was still daytime. 

There was no space on the couch for two people to spread themselves after lovemaking, to bask in the dying heat after sex. She sat at the edge of the couch, bunching her hair again. It was an unspoken tradition that he would unspool her dark locks before taking her. 

Finally he answers her question.

"Do you think every woman swept by my charms," he almost reaches out to touch her, but something makes her unobtainable after sex,  "believed they loved me?" But Anthy was always unobtainable, immune to his... princely ways. She  _did_ know the truth. She was responsible for it.   


"Believed so, yes." Her voice has lost its lilt, but remains even and formal.

"But truly loved you? No." She slips her glasses back in place, smiles an easy smile, words not matching her sweetness. "But I'm not talking about them. I'm talking about Miss Utena."

He's surprised at her aggressiveness, but only slightly. Throughout the centuries he's seen more than what anyone could ever think she's capable of. 

His hand slides towards her. "A flower growing in the midst of Spring is both beautiful and delicate. One might be tempted to pluck it."

"She is still so inexperienced, "Akio wonders if this is begging. "Still budding and eager to grow." Anthy had turned to face him, torso twisted in his direction, still at the edge of the couch.

The heat had risen again, unexpectedly. She'd overstayed the usual appointment and his hand inches slowly until it finds the fabric of her skirt, fingers slide beneath it to stroke her thigh.

"Want to know the ways she's grown?"

The question is ridiculous. He had seduced countless of women and men of the highest stature - of beauty, wealth, intelligence and charm. Any he could ask, yet he would still continue to take his sister like an insatiable, desperate prisoner. All lure and grace vanished when he took her. Nothing like Utena, Kanae or her mother could ever know.

And Anthy would let him. Perhaps there was something satisfying in the way he would lose control.

She held onto his gaze as he laid her beneath him, unresisting. She had him. Perhaps secretly triumphant as he tore off her uniform blouse again, bra exposed.

He knew that she must hate the affairs he had with her friend, her - what did that girl call herself? Prince . He grimaced at the word. Didn't she know? Anthy ate them right up until the title was meaningless. Rose Bride she may be, but Anthy was no princess.

Surely it was only fear of losing her chance at eternity that Anthy had asked that question.It might have been friendly concern. Maybe even jealousy. Love?

He remembered her laughter at Tenjou and her chestnut- coloured friend's antics. Real laughter. It was then he realised that Anthy felt genuine affection for that girl, that she might have finally found a worthy candidate to be her prince.

And Akio wanted to crush it.

Utena thought she knew love. It was all so new - a  beautiful, soft, glittering thing fitting for her shining man, her golden lover. Love was wanton and exciting. Her idea of forbidden love was laughable.

He toyed with Anthy's covered chest. She was getting something out of this. She did not provoke him often, usually gazing absently past him as he did what he pleased with her. Now, in her own ironic way she had most likely done this out of spite. She observed him carefully, enjoying the secret knowledge that Dios had been a prince to all except the one he loved -

to the only one who truly loved him -

and even now he couldn't have her, because he was no longer Dios, and Anthy was eternity. She was the  _key_ to eternity that people sought and duelled for. This was the girl that stopped loving him as he became a deceptive, scheming monster, and she a pure, graceful Rose Bride.

They were both shameless liars.

Anthy gives a quiet gasp, punctuating his thoughts. 

But by the grace of some fucked up, sadistic higher power at least they weren't alone in their wandering. 

Anthy reveled in his helplessness, in the fact that he kept her captive only so that he could free himself one day.

Don’t you see, Utena? This is what love is - this iron trap. This gaping hole.


End file.
